


In the Baby's Room

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Humor, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Oikawa has no idea how he's going to paint the baby's room.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	In the Baby's Room

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 17, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163106297283/could-i-get-a-scenario-where-oikawas-pregnant). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Could I get a scenario where Oikawa's pregnant wife comes home to find him pouting in a corner because he can't decide if he wants the baby's room to be space themed or volleyball themed?

“Tooru,” you called as the front door clicked behind you. You toed off your shoes and slipped on the house slippers, making your way to the kitchen to drop off the groceries you bought. You heaved a sigh as you set them down. Though not particularly heavy, the walk back under the heat of the July sun was _unbearable_. You really should have brought an umbrella.

“Tooru,” you called again as you washed your hands at the kitchen sink. It was unusual for your husband to not answer, but maybe he was busy. He did say at the door earlier that he was going to work at the baby’s room, so maybe he was too preoccupied with painting. It brought a smile to your face, imagining his face covered in different colored paints.

You wiped your hands on the dish rack and made for the stairs. You kept your senses up for any rubbery scent from the paint, the clacking of utensils, or the crinkling of heavy plastic. It seemed quiet, though. Maybe he was taking a break? But why didn’t he answer when you called? Usually he would come rushing to the front door to give you a hug.

“Tooru,” you said, peeking at the doorway, and scanning the room for the brunet. You smiled when you spotted him in the middle of the room, lying spread eagle on the floor. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed in concentration or frustration.

You stepped lightly, cradling your stomach in case you slipped on the heavy plastic spread out on the floor. You weren’t that far along, about 9 weeks, but Tooru was very enthusiastic and wanted to work on the room as soon as possible, so you could slowly fill it with more stuff as the due date gets closer.

“Tooru,” you said, gently nudging his side with your foot. He shot upright with a start.

“Y/N!” he yelled, instantly jumping up and embracing you tightly. “ _AAhhh_ —I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” You gently swayed from side to side, an arm curling around him tight as you shifted your weight around.

“It’s fine Tooru,” you giggled. “You looked frustrated earlier.” You lifted your head from his shoulder to look him in his grey eyes. “Something happen?”

Oikawa’s lips formed into an ungraceful pout. He looked away. “It’s nothing big.”

You tried to catch his eye again. “If it’s nothing big, then why do you look so broken up about it?”

If anything, his pout deepened, and he held you tighter against him, but not too tight that you two were squeezed together. “It’s stupid.”

You raised a brow at him. “Come on. You don’t get frustrated over stupid things. Is it about the baby’s room?”

Oikawa flinched, then reluctantly nodded. He mumbled something you couldn’t quite hear, despite the close proximity. “What was that?”

“I couldn’t decide what to paint,” he said a little louder, the words splintered into weird pauses.

“You couldn’t decide what to paint on the walls?” Another reluctant nod. “Between what?” When he didn’t answer, you tried guessing. It was most likely two of his favorite things, so you went with that. “Is it between space and volleyball?”

Oikawa whipped his head to you. “How did you know?”

You sighed. “Tooru, I’ve known you since we were in middle school, of course I’d know. And even if I didn’t know you as long, you talk about aliens and volleyball all the time—it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.” You pressed a quick peck to his lips. “Now. Why don’t we sit down and figure this out together?”

As you two made your way to the stairs, you gasped, the figurative bulb lighting up over your head. “I’ve got an idea,” you said, suddenly turning on your heel and going back to the unfinished room.

There was a moment where his face was the picture of confusion, before he followed you back inside.

“(Y/N)?” He spotted you sketching something with a pencil on a blank side of the wall. “What are you doing?”

“I have an idea!” You turned around, smile wide and eyes sparkling, and Oikawa _swore_ his heart skipped a beat. “What if,” you said, carefully walking to the doorway into your husband’s waiting arms, “we combine space _and_ volleyball?”

Oikawa raised a brow. “How exactly are we gonna do that?”

“The volleyballs can be the planets, and the net can be something like Saturn’s rings!” You were bouncing on your toes, so excited at your idea.

“But it won’t be accurate?” he lamely replied.

“You know as well as I do that you’d buy every kid’s book on volleyball and space and read it to our baby,” you answered. “You can be as accurate as you want then.”

You eagerly clasped his hands and gently tugged on them. “Now are you going to help me or what?” You spun around without waiting for his answer and continued sketching. Oikawa relished the sight of you braced on the wall, a hand raised up to draw what he assumed was going to be a volleyball, and the other cradling your slightly swollen belly.

Oikawa didn’t know what he did in his past life, but he sure was freakin’ thankful for the one he’s living now.

“I’ll go start the other side,” he said, only now realizing the huge grin on his face.


End file.
